


2 Haus 2 Giving

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hausgiving (Check Please!), Samwell Men's Hockey, omgcp friendship week 2020, the whole rest of the team is in this as well basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: Hausgiving 2.0. Hausgiving aftershocks. 2 Haus 2 Giving. All noted titles of the one and only alums-and-current-students post-Thanksgiving event.
Kudos: 27





	2 Haus 2 Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Family
> 
> this is SO short sjfkslgh but i'm committed to making them each their own works

Hausgiving this year is still a current-team-only event, but Bitty's quite pleased with what he and Shitty have dubbed 'Hausgiving 2.0' and what Lardo refers to exclusively as 'Hausgiving aftershocks.' (Ransom and Holster have been calling it '2 Haus 2 Giving,' and Jack and the frogs have not come up with any clever titles that Bitty knows of.)

The occupants of Haus 2.0 had driven down to Providence Friday morning in Holster's lovingly named Party Jeep, and they'd all walked into Jack and Bitty's apartment humming Mamma Mia. Dex, Nursey, and Chowder had squeezed into Dex's truck, which was not designed to hold three people in the cab, but they'd taken that as a challenge. And Bitty and Jack had dropped off their parents at the airport and spent the rest of the morning cooking.

It's a nice way to spend a Friday. Bitty loves his parents, and he loves Bob and Alicia, but they retain a sense of decorum when they're eating his food and his team... does not.

At all.

It's rather gratifying.

They  _ do _ chew with their mouths closed now, all of them (thank God), but Ransom still proposes marriage after one bite of pie, and Bitty flashes his ring with a grin and a "No thanks" and Shitty positively howls with laughter, and this is his life now—lifelong friends and chirping and eating together and halfheartedly fighting Dex when he insists Bitty and Jack aren't allowed to help with cleanup.

Once the plates and utensils have been washed and dried and Nursey's placemat with a new red wine stain has been duly scrubbed back to its original clean glory, they gather in the living room, sprawled over each other, feet on laps and arms around shoulders and Chowder insisting that he's going to lie on the couch no matter how many people are currently sitting on it, and Lardo starts talking about her latest commission, and Bitty relaxes into the feeling of home.

2 Haus 2 Giving, indeed.


End file.
